


How I left Chicago

by feilongfan



Category: Jupiter Ascending (2015)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Playmobil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 09:19:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3723535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feilongfan/pseuds/feilongfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternative beginning of Jupiter's journey into the space. Figures used are made by Playmobil. Chicago cityscape painting by Susan Gersch Supanich.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How I left Chicago

My interpretation of how things began.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I photographed these in my bathroom, and afterwards I lost the little toilet brush :( It dropped into the pipe under the sink. A Playmobil toilet brush might cost more than a real toliet brush ;p


End file.
